


One more for the record

by CeeOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeOtaku/pseuds/CeeOtaku
Summary: This is a random jumble of thoughts that I've put together as a story at like 3 in the morning too nervous to sleep for a job interview so yeah...





	1. Failure isn't an option

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be perfect im just trying to get back into writing since my life got a liitle less stressful, any feedback is welcome and i am willing to continue if its any good to anyone! ^.^

    Alternate universe are said to be separate realities that don't have any effect on the other realities out there, until say a _mad scientist_ fucked with an alternate universe -----far too similar to our own for anyone to notice at first----- and made it combine with the one  _you_ existed in. That would suck right? Well, it did. Especially for unknowing accomplice of said mad scientist Chase Adres, an unpaid intern just trying to complete his degree in biology when this whole shit-fest goes down.

    It was a typically monday that nobody likes, get up, brush your teeth, comb your hair, don't forget your underwear - kind of morning. Chase Adres was a 2nd year grad student in the biology department at XX Uni, well known for their biology and pathology program. On this particular monday morning the dormitories did not have water, "Probably another stupid frat kid busted the water main again... I wish people would learn their lesson" he muttered frustratedly to himself before giving up on the unruly bedhead of light auburn hair. 

    Opting out of his usual coffee run to make sure he got to the lab in time so his upperclassmen wouldn't blow a gasket. "You are approximately 2 minutes 34 seconds and 16-no 17 milli seconds late." The tyrannical Fredrick Collins, 4th year grad student working on his master's in biology and some other degree he never told anyone about, not even poor unknowing Chase. 

    "And you're about 5 minutes and 27 second and 1- no 0 milliseconds from getting punched in the face for that comment...I didn't get my coffee cause I was running behind so you -good sir- own me a latte..."  Chase muttered annoyed already and it hadn't even been a minute in the room with him. 

    Fredrick Collins was a stereotypical pretty boy, his long black hair that hung at his shoulders in a ponytail and earthy green eyes, short and narrow nose, eyebrows that didn't need plucking, waxing, or shaving. And filthy rich, parents would always give him what he wanted, monthly allowance, nice car, and apartment the whole sha-bang. None of that bothered Chase, except for the fact he had been hired to do virtual whatever the 26 year old wanted. Sure the pay was nice that he didn't have to work, but some of the things the 24 year old was put through made the extravagant pay a little null-and-void in certain situations. Like right now, the two were walking down the hallway to the secret room the lunatic rich boy used for his 'secret' projects. 

    "Why are we even in this room right now Freddie?" 

    Fredrick rolled his eyes, "I'd prefer the nickname Fred if you must give me one, and you're helping me with something I've been working on too long." The light switch was flipped and it was like all the light in the room was sucked into a single spot on the ground surround by metal, it gave Chase the hibi-jibies.

    "Is that norm----?" Suddenly it started spark and the look of joy on Fred's face was instantly gone as arches of lightning began filtering out of the light hitting the walls, the floor, whatever it could touch. As Fred rushed to shut it off Chase felt a strange pulling sensation before everything went pitch black for a split second before returning to normal.

    Fred bit his lip in concentration before holding his chin as he worried his thumbnail, mumbling about the 'disasterous failure'. "Hello? Everything okay Freddie?"

    The older boy stopped his pacing and chewing to stare atthe other grad student, "Yes, everything should be fine I just---no, it's nothing to worry about. Let's just call it a day and rest, there's always tomorrow." Although the next day would be a hell of a day compared to today..

 


	2. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does get a little hot and steamy this chapter ^.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did fix some of the spelling mistakes in the first chapter, and feedback is welcome as well, hope you enjoy! ^.^

    It had been a week now since the incident in the lab, Fredrick had ended up staying home that whole week telling the university he was home sick. Chase didn't believe he was sick, but rather disappointed in his 'failed experiment' which he was still unsure of what it was. Nothing had changed other than his missing upperclassmen so he decided it was better left unsaid about whatever happened in the room.

    Wednesday morning Fredrick stumbled into the lab looking worn out, dark circles under his eyes and what seemed like a light sweat on his brow like he hadn't taken a shower in a number of days. "Woah, Freddie you sure you should be here? Thought you were down for the count sick..." Chase's question went unanswered as he was dragged from the room by Fredrick.

    "N-Need you to come with me..." Fredrick whispered before tripping and sprawling in the hallway which only had a few students still scrambling to get to class. Chase could see the red face of embarassment and humiliation on his upperclassmen's face all the way to his ears, helping him up before he was further consumed in his negative emotions. "Damn it!" He whispered hoping Chase didn't hear the whimper he had let out when he tripped, new hormones effecting his body that made all emotions seem ten times stronger than they had before the failed experiment. 

    "Do you want to use my shoulder as a crutch? You look like you're about to pass out man..." Fredrick looked at Chase slightly surprised but it was more of a wounded animal look, fearful yet glad. He lifted his arm around the younger boy, who now helped him down the hallway to the street to hail a cab to Fredrick's apartment.

    After a few minutes one finally stopped to let the two boys in, "Where to gents?" Fredrick mumbled his address which Chase had to then repeat louder so the driver could hear. 

    "You sure you're okay Freddie? You should probably take a shower and rest" putting his hand to the older boy's forehead which he then pulled away like he'd been burned. "You've got a hell of a fever, I don't even know how you got to university with it." Fredrick mumbled something under his breath, "what?" Chase inquired

    "'S not a fever!" He shouted before cringing and shrinking into himself, why he had shout perplexed Chase but he left it alone until they reached the apartment building and paid the cab before hauling Fredrick out and up the stairs to his apartment. "This one." He nodded at room 417, the building itself wasn't very posh but as they entered Chase realized how deceiving looks can be. 

    The interior was all white, silver, and black with brand new appliances in the kitchen adjacent to the front door. The living room consisting of a large black leather L couch and a couple of beanbags that matched the black couch, a brand new 50' TV sat on a posh set of cabinets which also held a brand new Xbox one X and PS4. Chase whistled before setting Fredrick down on the couch and grabbing a glass from the white and black marble granite countertop and filling it with water. Returning to Fredrick's side and slipping the water into his mouth before the older boy grabbed the glass and chugged the contents down his throat. 

    "Thirsty, huh?" Fredrick pushed the glass back into his hand before quietly asking for more. Chase gets up to refill it before he's grabbed and pulled back down onto the couch, staring at the older boy in confusion before he climbed into his lap. 

    "S-stay h-here....please..?" Never before had Fredrick -----the cold and stoic upperclassmen----- asked anyone for anything without a demanding demeanor.

    Chase raised an eyebrow in curiousity and surprise, but sat still "Yeah, sure, uh, do what you gotta do???" Fredrick's cheeks reddened reaching his ears once again as something primal in him purred at the feeling of the man against his skin. "Um, don't mean to freak you out or nothing here, but are you....purring?" Fredrick froze for a minute, something had definitely gone wrong with the experiment and that was now becoming all too evident to the mad scientist. 

    "Just stay still...." Fredrick tried to pull away only to find himself clutching tigther on the younger boys shirt, something was very, very wrong. He had never been a person to enjoy physical contact, but for some reason now found himself unable to remove his body from Chase's lap, clinging tighter everytime he tried to remove himself from the smaller boy's person. "I-I-I can't move...?"

    "Is that a question or a statement? Do you want to move? Cause right now you're white knuckling my favorite Pink Floyd shirt..." Fredrick felt upset that he was ruining something precious to Chase and found himself whimpering before hugging his face to the other boy's chest. Chase was officially confused as to what was happening before he remembered how much he hated the older boy, but for some reason was allowing him to cuddle into his lap and push his face against his chest. 

    Finally, after a couple of hours it seemed that whatever had changed in Fredrick was sated, he started climbing off only to hear a growl come from above him and yanked back into Chase's lap with a squeak.  _How unmanly_ he thought to himself but found his body heating up once more, the growling was no longer loud or angry but more of a possessive tone. Fredrick turned just to verify his own findings and sure enough there was a crease in the boy's brow and he had his lips in a slight snarl that was slowly relaxing. "Oh my god, C-Chase are you in there? I-I need you to let me- EEP!" a hand came down upon the taller boy's groin which the heat had originated from, slowly groping his genitals. Not wanting to upset whatever now replaced Chase's normal demeanor, he let his body flow with the situation letting out cute little moans and whimpers.

    Chase's growling was now sexy to the older boy as the menstrations continued, noticing now that something hard was poking him in the butt. "No way...No fucking way!" He struggled for real now trying to get away because something in his mind finally put two and two together, "this isn't us, Chase snap out of i-" lips were smashed together in a fiery lust, both moaning at the contact before facing each other. 

    Fredrick's hands looped around the younger boy's neck bringing them even closer together, the cloth of their groins now rubbing slightly. Chase's hands now travelled to the older boy's ass and began groping once more, growling into the kiss as he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth with a moan. Fingers were in hair and belts being undone before Chase decided to move the party, with the deepest most sexiest voice Fredrick had ever heard, "Which door's the bedroom?" He whispered in the other's ear, shuddering and whimpering the taller boy pointed to the white door with a gray sign hanging off that read _masterpiece in the making_  in white calligraphy. Using all the strength he had, Chase gathered the boy up into his arms surprisingly easily before shuffling to the door, fumbling with the knob, and unceremoniously throwing him onto the bed to continue what had been started.

    


	3. Everything's uphill from here... I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So obviously Chase and Fredrick have figured out something is very wrong, read to find out! ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is always appreciated as are kudos! Hope you enjoy ^.^

    Chase unceremoniously tosses Fredrick onto the queen size canopy bed that matched the white, black, and silver theme spanning throughtout the apartment. The rest of the bedroom consisted of only the bed, a desk, and a large wardrobe, a large shag rug spread from the foot of the bed reaching about a foot from the door. He stalked over to the bed the taller boy was sprawled on, pouncing on top of him once more capturing his lips like his life depended on it. 

    Deciding the kissing wasn't getting anywhere really in the 'action' department, Chase took to groping his genitals through the khaki pants that Fredrick had made the unfortunate choice of wearing. The thick material causing the internal itch to become more than simply irritating along with the feel of his white boxer-briefs. "Off." The younger man demnaded into his ear, swallowing thickly Fredrick unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper before Chase had practically ripped both garments off his body. 

    In that same time frame it had taken him to undo his pants, Chase had already removed his shirt and reveal a beautiful sight to the older boy. _That's not fair! You can't be good looking and have an eight-pack, that's practically illegal!_ He thought to himself, while daydreaming what it'd be like to lick those abs. Chase was growling again moving from his shoulders to shove his face into the other's crotch, causing a very unmanly squeak to be released. "W-hat do you think you're doing?!?" Immediately being swallowed into the warm, wet heat of the younger's mouth, choking on a deep moan that resonated in his throat. "O-oh fuck me..." 

    He could practically feel the man grin around his full on erection before pulling off, "That's the plan, dumbass." _Oh I'm so screwed_ , moaning again as he was taken into his throat and thoroughly pleasured. Moans almost too high pitched for a guy being ripped from his body by the man he used, the slurping and vibrating groans on his dick felt like an out-of-body experience. Climax creeping up right before pouncing, tearing a gasp from the older man, as Chase swallowed every drop of his cum greedily. 

    Smirking, Chase climbs back up to his shoulders to steal more kisses, with tongue, without tongue, it didn't matter. Chase's dominant right hand finding it's way to the other man asshole, slowly rubbing the rim. A viscous substance making it's presence known by dripping out of the hole, sex-idled brain foregoing the abnormality to shove his middle finger into the heat. A shiver and groan being forced throughout Fredrick's body, also not even realizing what was completely going on, too focused on the need and desperation he felt. 

    Two fingers, then three before deciding he was prepared enough to shove in, "Oh-Whatthefuck!" It felt like lightning going off inside his body as his words jumbled together. Chase gripped his thighs tigthly, sure to leave bruises before setting a brutal pace right into his prostate, obscene moans tearing through as his body was used to reach the end, causing more lightning through his body. This wasn't a normal kind of pleasure, it was like having a vibrator sewn to his prostate on the high level times ten. 

    He couldn't get enough of it, finding himself out of breath and drool streaming from his gasping mouth. The feeling never ceasing and practically increasing as something new began teasing his rim before starting to get shoved in with the rest of Chase's shaft. The size increasing and there were no words in the emtire encyclopedia that could describe the overbearing pleasure. Once large enough, whatever it was couldnt be pulled out as something shot into Fredrick's nody, his mind supplying him with the word. _Semen._ The dolt had just ejaculated inside of him, and now refused to move, not that the older man truly minded this result as unwavering euphoria filled his senses and he passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said i know its probably terrible i think its been abput a year since i wrote anything if there are any minor mistakes that may have been stupid mistakes i blame my nervous brain all the fault tee hee ^.-


End file.
